


End of a Marriage

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester forgot - or maybe he simply chose not to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of a Marriage

The house was dark when Lester got home. Glancing into the dining room as he walked past he saw that the table was set, candles burnt almost down to nothing in their holders, the best china laid out with what looked like it had been a rather fancy meal, before it had got cold and started to congeal, and a vase with a single rose in the middle of the table. He winced and headed into the kitchen to check the calendar and see what he'd forgotten this time. Stuck to the fridge was a note.

'Happy Anniversary, James.'


End file.
